


除了春天，恋爱和樱花

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 走去一个人的森林。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	除了春天，恋爱和樱花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamishin/gifts).



你是在丸山出发考试三天之后才后悔的。

丸山从没要求过陪考，这是自然。他很好，甚至愿意记住身边朋友爱吃和不爱吃的食物，只因他很会站在对方的立场上思考问题。但还是有几个人自发组织了个类似中老年旅游团的队伍，和丸山一起浩浩荡荡地向东京进发。这其中包括和丸山同级，但已经决定不再读书的涩谷、已经确定要去留学的大仓、和想去艺大参观的安田。村上老师和横山提前在东京安排了一家安静便利的民宿，一人一间房，刚刚好。

刚刚好的意思就是，一共四间房，你并不在其中。这谁也不能怪，当时你是第一个对大仓他们的兴奋感到无语的人，但不知为何也成了唯一一个。或许心底里还是有一点对东京的向往，但并不足以抵消隐隐的担忧，虽然试着问过会不会影响到丸山这样的蠢问题，可大家一致保证，白天大家各忙各的，要打卡各个景点或者在学校间奔走，行程繁忙，说不定晚饭都凑不齐一起吃，丸山只是一个去东京的由头罢了。而话题的成因正拨弄着贝斯，听着你们说话，悠闲地笑着调音。你最看不得他身处旋风中心还要尝试金鸡独立的样子，一赌气，就说不巧自己要回兵库一段时间，去不了了。

你都还没为自己找到更合适的理由，丸山却开口了，说小亮确实不一样，在老家想想以后也好，我提前帮他踩点嘛，如果以后也要考东京的大学，不就能有经验一点？如果，嗯，想要不同的人生，他们也能帮到你的。丸山朝向你，手指虚虚地往热火朝天查东京攻略的几个人那边一指，你盯着他的指尖颤动，默默地点了点头，他才来牵你的手，刚才的指尖就搭在你手背上，把你拽去他身边听他弹琴。

但你看起来还像是个初中生，甚至才预备升高三，也没到纠结要不要考大学的阶段，成绩仅仅是普通，会被朋友称赞聪明，只有自己知道完全不是那么回事儿。

丸山其实也知道，在去过你家之后，他走在放学的路上，突然没头没尾地说了一句：“是因为有两个哥哥吗？”

你确实有两个哥哥，于是鬼使神差地点了头，之后才想到这是个多么古怪的问题。于是你反问回去，用一种很不客气的语气，问丸山到底在讲什么怪话。而他只是抿着嘴，把那颗好看的痣凸显出来，笑了。

后来你懂了他问题的意义。因为有两个哥哥（还很凶），所以你的首要任务是保证自己不被骂。察言观色、揣摩人心，你的聪明才智都在这儿呢，从而整个人都活得很节能，唯独丸山在的时候会使用那种不客气的语气，问他在讲什么怪话。

这不太正常。丸山是你的前辈，从答应假装做你朋友开始，到真正成为你的朋友之后，一直都对你照顾有加：陪你上下学、假期一起写谱子练习、送给你一块冲浪板作为生日礼物，于是你在十一月的寒风里抱着色彩鲜艳的板子步行回家，周围已经穿上牛角扣大衣的学生们看到都要打个冷战。本该是滑稽的一幕，你却停不住地笑，只好把合不拢的嘴藏在冲浪板后面。对待能把你宠成这样的前辈，不该这么不客气，可，你和他都没有想要控制的意思，平语生长势头喜人，第一次学园祭之后你就开始叫他丸了。他则一直叫你小亮来着。

相比起同个社团的朋友们，你的人生看上去前路迷茫。回到兵库的希望不大，却也不想留在大阪，相比起这些充满回忆的地方，你可能更偏向于在一条崭新的街道上前行。所以说到底当时应该一起去的。打地铺都可以。你又后悔了一次，拿书盖住了自己的脸。

这么后悔，你觉得责任有三成，不，四成在丸山。“别信丸山的话”在你的人生准则里排名较为靠前，理由是真诚的人不一定诚实。这句话简直为丸山量身定做，他那些小小的、无伤大雅的夸张，包括被学妹告白后拧着手指、深深鞠躬的拒绝，在你看来都有那么一点假。其实这话很不好讲出来，因为丸山并没有哪里做得不好，相反，他可以被称之为完美。这就是这样，才让你觉得，啊，我想看他到底是什么样子的。

所以你才去接近他。拜托他假装你的朋友、再用一瓶乌龙茶和乐器店缔结起真正的友谊。发现丸山并没有躲藏的意思，这只是他的处事方式后，你有了大把机会可以探知面具的内侧。你目前最成功的一次是丸山在运动会上拿了三千米铜牌的时候。他满身是汗，就算以平时的多汗体质来说也有点过分了，湿漉漉地就像刚从水池里爬上来一样，至于为什么会有水池这个比喻，你只能说，在丸山身上，一切皆有可能。别的同学基本都在手忙脚乱准备接力赛，于是你只身把他往保健室拖的时候彻底感受到了你们之间的体格差距是怎样的明显。丸山虚浮的步子几乎不足以支撑自己的体重，大部分重心都靠在了你离地一百四十厘米的肩上。这太痛苦了，夏天，长跑，衣服黏在背上，蝉在树梢高声喊叫，丸山身上的气味被高热的体温蒸腾出来，形成一个柑橘香的可动牢笼，把你扣了进去，挣脱不得。

保健老师打开窗子和空调，让新鲜空气和冷气混合翻涌，防止更严重的中暑，然后给了你一条湿毛巾，于是你也只能木然地接受为丸山擦汗的工作。即使浑身都有点疼，但看着躺在床上的人苍白的脸，还是什么都没说，轻轻把毛巾覆上他的额头。

那个时候的丸山不像其他时候，这是个仅凭直觉和条件反射的陷阱，丸山安静地躺在陷阱最深处，任你摆布。 

但你也只是看着他。丸山很少这样，把累表现出来，有点身心俱疲的意思，不然他早就会睁开眼睛边笑着喘气边朝你要水了。你眨眨眼，看丸山被汗水浸湿的卷发，轻轻用手把它们往旁边拢一拢，几根发丝缠上你的手指，让你回想起丸山在学园祭表演结束后，在欢呼声里绕过脚下排布繁杂的电线和音响，把你往观众的面前推了推。那个时候他的手指也纠缠着你吉他的背带，太近了以至于你突然开始害怕他当时感受到了你的心跳。咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。

因为你确确实实感受到了丸山的心脏，鲜活地、健康地、不知疲倦地跳动着，说来奇怪，仅仅通过那几丝柔软的头发，就能感受到一个人是活着的吗？

在之后的很多年里，你都能记得这一幕。在学校的医务室里，一个人细细控制着呼吸，生怕吵醒另外一个沉沉昏睡的人。那时你还没能想到今后的人生里，凝视丸山的机会会变得越来越少，然后又多起来，然后又少了，像是数学课上怎么也解不出的函数题，随着时间的坐标起起落落。

至少那时你没让自己后悔，因为丸山甫一睁眼看到的就是你。事后他描述你的眼神，手舞足蹈绘声绘色：“小亮看着我就像阎王的辅佐官看亡灵，虽然有种见怪不怪的感觉了，但好像还是在好奇我会被判去什么地狱。”

你听不下去这种胡言乱语，冲过去对他的肩胛骨进行小幅度打击，他一边说呜哇小亮我不说了，一边伸开手掌整个儿包住你的拳头。大仓被他的描述逗得笑死，问是哪种？课本上印的那种？安，地狱什么来着？

安田抬起头说：“怎么可能，丸子说的是漫画里的那种吧。”

丸山才接茬一叠声地应着：“是啊是啊，小亮那么帅，才不是地狱草纸里那样的呢。”

你无话可说，即使被夸赞了也没有很高兴，反而有种说不出的别扭，于是悻悻去找安田作词了。你很久之后才明白这种别扭是你和丸山之间关系必然的副产物，由百分之七十的喜欢、百分之二十九的反差和百分之一的酸涩组成，青春期特有的后遗症被一沿沿至成人世界，全都怪那个冬天，你没有去陪考。

也不能这么说，只是你那个时候又回到转学后第一堂课的状态，撑着脑袋坐在座位上，百无聊赖地刷着手机。动态里有横山拍的合照，他总也不出现在镜头里，说是怕过曝；群聊里也有几条零碎的消息，大家果真在各忙各的，只有吃饭时间才确认一下彼此位置；你发去的加油短信丸山也一直没有回复。窗外的操场上还有一点之前落下未干的雨，但你知道丸山不会再出现在那里，不会在门口撑着自行车等你下课，不会再陪你玩那些无聊的游戏，你也不必再看他那些诡异的一发技，即使有那么几个还算好。你想着这些，随手在书上画了一个圈圈，又画了一个，再画了一个，它们聚集在书页边缘，形成三个被压扁的弹簧。

春天不远了，气温回升，柳枝抽芽，一切在变化，这让你痛苦又欣喜。这虽然不是你第一次接受分离，但仍会恍惚几次，要从习惯的温柔里、从低频音的来处里挣扎出来。遥远的，繁荣的东京里现在有了一个很好的人，这是你所知道的一切。可这不是结局，还远远没有到结局，你看着自己无意识写在三个圈里的“喜”“欢”“你”，猛地合上书放进桌仓，背起吉他包跑回家，路上经过常走的一座小桥，河岸两边的樱花已经长出了骨朵。

你的手机，振动了一下。

2020.01.25

END.


End file.
